


The Bad Thing

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Songfic, sex alcohol and cheating what more could u want, thomas gets played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: It’s based off of “The Bad Thing” by the Arctic Monkeys, Alexander is a cheating bastard, and no one asked for this, but hey! It’s here! Please enjoy!





	The Bad Thing

This sort of thing had become routine to Alexander, sadly.

Every Friday, he would get off work, go to the bar, have a couple drinks, claim he had to stay late at the office, come home in the middle of the night and slip into bed beside his wife.

It was a way to escape the stress of his job, he told himself.

**Do the bad thing,**

It started off innocently enough, just a way to blow off some steam instead of accidentally taking it out on Eliza or his kids. But after a particularly hard week, he had stopped outside the big glass door on the bar, holding his left hand.

**Take off your wedding ring,**

He slipped it into his pocket, taking a deep breath before pushing in the door and taking up a seat at the bar. He hit it off with some poor girl, and even though his thumb kept instinctively gliding over the spot where the gold band would sit, he couldn’t deny the electric feeling it gave him to not feel it’s weight.

**But it won’t make it that much easier,**

Of course, one thing led to another, and he ended up in some pathetic apartment, screwing the girl, before getting dressed and slipping off in the middle of the night. He couldn’t remember her name, and he certainly hoped she didn’t remember his.

**It might make it worse.**

It was the same thing every week. Alexander couldn’t help but wait excitedly for the end of the work day on Friday. He found himself sometimes forgetting to put the band back on, claiming to have forgotten when he was shaving that morning or some other flimsy excuse. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that Eliza was beginning to suspect something was up, so for about a month Alexander let his little hobby fall under the radar.

**Oh, the night’s a whirlwind-**

When he finally went back, he met Thomas. Alexander bought him a drink, and he couldn’t help but notice how the other man’s eyes roamed over his body hungrily. He really couldn’t help how they seemed to be edging closer to each other as the night dragged on, feathery light touches on his thigh that seemed to climb higher with every drink ordered. After a few choice words traded back and forth, Thomas was practically dragging Alexander into the back of a cab, the latter gladly following. 

**And I only need to get half an excuse and I’m away,**

The next morning when Alexander woke up, he couldn’t forget how Thomas had grabbed him by the tie, pressed him against the wall and kissed him breathless. As he leaned over and kissed his wife’s cheek good morning, he remembered being shoved onto a bed, quickly undressed. Thomas meant business, and so had Alexander. What could he say, that had been the first time in weeks that he had the chance to go out. The hollow feeling in the pit of Alexander’s stomach was enough to make him rethink his decisions, but every time he considered just going home, muscle memory would kick in and he would find himself at that same bar, waiting for Thomas.

**But when there’s no excuses, that’s much easier to say.**

This carried on for a month, Thomas and Alexander meeting up at the bar, going back to Thomas’s house, and fucking each other senseless. It was supposed to be a no-strings-attached relationship.

**And I knew how he could have anyone he wants,**

After all, it’s hard to catch feelings when you don’t even know the guy’s last name– or so Alexander thought. Thomas was a different story; he was falling fast and hard, and he was absurdly enamored, intoxicated by Alexander. Worse, Alexander couldn’t seemed to catch on to what he was doing to Thomas.

**And I’m strugglin’ to think of an immediate response.**

Alexander’s thumb had stopped twitching to meet the base of the third finger on his left hand.

**Like, I don’t mind-**

He wouldn’t leave his phone face up if he was at home, and he never left it unattended.

**Be a big mistake-**

Eliza would give him sideways glances when he was around during the day, confused by his sudden change of behavior. She dismissed it as stress from work.

**For you to wait-**

How could she always miss the smell of the alcohol and sweat on Alexander’s skin when he would slip into bed beside her at the early hours of morning?

**And let me waste your time-**

Thomas was at a loss. He knew it was strictly a sex-only relationship, but he couldn’t help his feelings.

**Really love, it’s fine-**

When Alexander accidentally ended up spending the night at Thomas’s, he had panicked, rushing to get dressed and leaving as soon as he woke up. It hurt Thomas that he wouldn’t stay, but he figured the man had a busy schedule, and didn’t pressure him to stay.

**Really, love, it’s fine.**

It was only when Thomas was cleaning up the mess from the night before that he saw the shimmer of gold on the floor. He picked it up–

**And then the first time it occurred that there was something to destroy.**

It took a moment to click, but when it did, Thomas felt like he had been dealt a blow to the stomach. He sat back on his bed, head spinning, staring at the gold band resting in his palm. It felt too heavy to be just a ring, he had thought, or maybe it was the weight of what they had done- what had he done?

**I knew before the invitation that there was this ploy,**

Thomas hung his head, not bothering to hold back the tears that spilled over, clinging to his eyelashes. He knew it wasn’t his fault, how was he supposed to have known? A bitter taste settled in his throat, the knot in his chest twisting painfully against his ribcage. 

All the butterflies in his stomach with Alexander’s name etched onto their wings seemed to wither and die all at once. 

**Oh, but he carried on suggestin’ a struggle to refuse,**

Thomas was waiting for him when he showed up. He didn’t let Alexander in, instead filling up the door frame when he answered the door. Alexander opened his mouth, but Thomas spoke first.

_“Married!?”_ He had shouted, shoving Alexander back. _“You lying piece of scum, you used me!”_ He had thrown the ring at the man before him as hard as he could, the glittering band shimmering in the afternoon light as it ricocheted off Alexander, disappearing in the yard.

**He said, ‘it’s the red wine this time, but that is no excuse.’**

_“I want you gone in five minutes. If I ever see you around here again I’ll make sure you regret ever meeting me.”_ Thomas’s tone was cold as he slammed the door, but as he pressed his back to it, slumping to the floor, his tears were hotter than molten metal.


End file.
